dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
R Episode 4 – Assault! Full Coverage of Sankishi!!!
'Assault! Full Coverage of Sankishi!!! '''is the forth episode of Dream Festival! R. The episode aired on September 13th, 2017. Plot ''Both KUROFUNE and DearDream are tasked with following Sankishi around to learn more about what makes the group such an outstanding Idol unit. But after making a shocking discovery they promise to win the upcoming Sports event between Idols to make sure it stays under wraps. '' Summary Having both been called to the office, the members of KUROFUNE and DearDream anxiously wait for Sho to inform them of why they are there. He explains that a job request came in for both units from a show called "''Assault! Back Stage", a program that will be featuring the legendary Idols of Sankishi as another Idol unit attempts to fully cover them. This will be for a special that is shown at the conclusion of the D-Four All-Star Sports Meet in memorial for the unit. Sho goes on to bring up that they will be working together, oblivious to their shock. Leaving the room the guys explain the sporting event to a confused Kanade, and they reach outside, where they chat about the amazing opportunity this will be for them. Itsuki reminds everyone the importance of the interviewing procedure, and Chizuru suggests they draw straws to see "who will assault who". First, Itsuki and Chizuru are paired together to interview Makoto Susa from backstage and review what they know about him. Besides being an idol, he's also a well-known multi-talented actor. As they head inside they remain quiet to watch Makoto as he talks about recent stocks, sports, and plays a round of guessing the top 10 latest dessert trends in Shibuya. Chizuru and Itsuki are amazed by his progress, and once filming ends they pay him a visit in a room full of monitors. Makoto explains that when he isn't busy filming or working elsewhere, he's busy keeping track of the various media feed going on around the world. While he chats with Itsuki he offers to let Chizuru try it out and hands him the headset he was using, letting him take his seat before the monitors. Meanwhile, Keigo and Shin are paired up to interview Ichika Saotome, who is currently on set of the current period piece he's working on, Shrouded Moon. They admire his grace and skill, bringing up all of his amazing feats while heading back to the room he's in, coming face-to-face with a white horse that startles them. They catch him nearby trimming a bamboo tree and admire the amazing green room as he comments on how peaceful it is and explains how important it is for realism. Unfortunately, before they can get to the interview he is forced to leave, using his horse in doing so. As Shin and Keigo note that what he said is true, they suddenly become competitive when they compare what they had to do for past roles- such as Shin eating fresh cream despite how much he dislikes it, Keigo fasting for a week, Shin speaking only in barks for a dog role for two weeks, and Keigo keeping his air conditioner on during winter. At this point they awkwardly laugh it off and try to pretend the topic didn't come up. Meanwhile Junya is overflowing with excitement to get to be so close to Mikami. While Kanade is eager as well, Yuto remarks that Junya it too-eager. While they record and follow Mikami they take notice of how he puts in the effort to remember everyone on the staff; but upon reaching his room Kanade is more amazed to find out that Mikami hangs out in his green room nearly nude. Junya isn't very shocked, and they continue watching to find out he also prepares ramen in the staff kitchen- still undressed. Afterwards, the guys stalk Mikami until he reaches the park. They observe as he looks at his watch before a little boy runs up to him, horrifying them upon believing he is the kids father. He is approached by two more children and eventually the shock causes Junya to go catatonic until Kanade can snap him out of it. At the sports arena, the guys reveal what they recorded to Chizuru, Keigo, Shin, and Itsuki, and as they express surprise at the idea he could have illegitimate children, Junya stays aside and mopes. However, as the guys wonder how to handle something awkward like this a staff member shows up to inform them that they need the camera now or else they won't finish editing it in time. They ask for more time and Junya decides to speak to Sho. There, they explain what they saw and ask not to present this now, but Sho already knew as the one to raise Sankishi, he even named the children: Fujio, Takato, and Nasumi. Junya suggests they get rid of the footage immediately but Sho claims it's policy for the Agency and it's time to tell the world about them, for a long time now it's been on his mind and he knows that if they don't reveal it the press will eventually. Junya tries to plead with Sho to reconsider, telling him that he couldn't bear to hurt Haruto and Sankishi's fans. The others plead with Shop as well and he eventually gives in, but only under one condition: they must win the sports meet. It would surely drag away the attention from it, but if they can't do it then he's promising nothing. Keigo and Yuto struggle to understand their reasoning and bring this up when they head outside, stating that less damage would be done if they just do it now and get it out of the way, and Junya admits they have a point. But it isn't up to them if he wants to tell people, and they don't want anyone to suffer. He should be able to tell the fans when he's ready. Eventually the sports event arrives, with several popular Idol units showing up; including In-Show-Ha, ACE, Sankishi, and severa lothers. Dedicated to keep Haruto's secret, the guys of DearDream get to work trying to do their best to win the event; they partake in ball balancing, rock climbing, speed running, bar climbing, and a small obstacle course until eventually they are shown to have a huge margin over other units, with KUROFUNE just twenty points behind. Soon their last event comes up, the Calvary Battle- the most exciting event in the whole tournament. Only the top six placing units will compete. The announcer explains that the team to lose will be the one who loses their headband. While KUROFUNE is in the event, they go against other units, along with Junya and Itsuki. But when ACE corners the duo, KUROFUNE suddenly appears to tackle them, causing both teams to fall and leave only DearDream standing. Junya is shocked by their sacrifice but they inform him that they agreed with them about Haruto's situation, so it had to be done. It is now time for the final round, a three-point penalty kick contest between DearDream and Sankishi. Encouraged by KUROFUNE the guys decide they must win for their sake, as well as Haruto's secret. First up, Makoto will be kicking with Itsuki is the goal keeper. Itsuki is able to block his first kick, followed by Saotome blocking Shin's, Chizuru blocking, followed by Makoto blocking Chizuru's kick, and Junya just barely getting Haruto's kick. The guys regroup and its revealed that they will win the meet if their next kick is successful. Kanade is given the task to go against Haruto, and the announcer reveals he used to be a soccer player at Yokohama North middle school. He goes for the kick and scores the point, shocking everyone that he got past Haruto and won. But suddenly, the monitor comes on and the specific moment of Haruto seeing his children is shown in front of everyone. The guys are horrified (Junya going catatonic again) and can't understand since they won, until it dons on them that its been a big prank against them. As they watch with confusion, the video switches to Yuto and Kanade trying to calm down Junya following his meltdown from witnessing Haruto and his children, followed by all of the guys expressing embarrassment when their embarrassing behavior was caught on the recording; with the exception of Yuto, who remained stoic throughout the entire thing. After the shock passes everyone finds themselves amused by what was caught on tape and Haruto remarks they were successful. He says Junya has a long way to go, leaving the guys in disbelief. As the two units walk home that evening, the guys chat about their time and Junya offers to make doria for everyone, including KUROFUNE since they were on the same side for a change. Yuto agrees very quickly, leaving them amused. Trivia *Junya narrated this episodes "previously on" segment. Gallery R Episode 4 – Assault! Full Coverage of Sankishi!!!/Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode